epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DudeWithASuit/Third Official ERB Wiki Hurt/Heal
THIS BLOG IS DEAD. GO HERE FOR THE NEW ONE.' Days Passed: 42 Last updated: November 4. Last vote: WonderPikachu12 - Double heal Dragonsblood23. '''WE HAVE REACHED THE TOP 100. EXCELLENT!' Rules and Introduction Oh yes, welcome one and all, to the Third Official ERB Wiki Hurt/Heal! In this game, all users, new and old, face each other in this giant game to see who will reign victorious among the other contestants! Either once per day or once per update, you can hurt a user, and heal another one, double hurt one, or double heal one. For example, if you say "Heal Tigerisnormal, hurt ClassicalExpendable." Tiger gains 1 HP, and ClassicalExpendable loses 1 HP. If you say "Double hurt Tigerisnormal." Tiger will lose 2 HP. If you say "Double heal J1coupe." Coupe will gain 2 HP. You cannot hurt or heal yourself. Everyone starts with 10 HP, and last user standing is the victor. No AWCs may play, and your account must be at least one month old in order to participate. "Alliances" are not allowed, and you will be eliminated from the game automatically if you are still alive. If not, your vote will not be counted. Best of luck to everyone! Contestants alive (57) *Andrew0218 ~ 11 *Baby GG ~ 17 *Bantha117 ~ 30 *Bobdave ~ 20 *Brandon Service DF ~ 15 *BreZ ~ 17 *Captain Warrior ~ 14 *Cyanwrites ~ 16 *Dr. So6 ~ 13 *Dragonsblood23 ~ 31 *Element K ~ 15 *Epicnail ~ 13 *ERBofSmoshery ~ 18 *FlareBlitz47 ~ 14 *GabriellolXP ~ 11 *GravityMan ~ 29 *HappySmileyGuy ~ 4 *Hawkeye bowman 13 ~ 19 *Iamthelegion ~ 25 *Icey778 ~ 17 *J1coupe ~ 18 *JakeTheManiac ~ 14 *Jella141 ~ 23 *Karichanx102 ~ 14 *Killerface45 ~ 14 *Kungfuguy27 ~ 12 *Left 4 speed ~ 1 *Loygansono55 ~ 18 *MetalFire ~ 20 *NightFalcon9004 ~ 29 *Notacat/Leijuli33 ~ 10 *Purplekiren ~ 19 *Randomeverythingish ~ 11 *RoboticOperatingApple ~ 18 *SANTORYU99 ~ 19 *Sceptileisgreat14 ~ 10 *Scrawland Scribblescratch ~ 8 *SierraStalker ~ 11 *SkeepTieel ~ 24 *SophisticatedShark ~ 14 *Taviwave ~ 26 *Teddyfail ~ 12 *TheAssyrianAssassin1337 ~ 19 *The Flatwoods Monster ~ 22 *The voice of the voiceless ~ 11 *ThyNotShallRap ~ 14 *Tigerisnormal ~ 30 *TKandMit ~ 24 *TruthBrood ~ 10 *Tuxedo! ~ 10 *V0DeusEstDominiMei ~ 10 *Wachowman ~ 18 *WonderPikachu12 ~ 26 *Yobar ~ 12 *ZayD ~ 14 Contestants dead (124) *180th: SamisFusion: Killed by MetalFire on Day 2 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FIRST OUT THE WIKI GAME} *179th: Silent Mocker: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 2 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ YOUR ALL BASTERDS} *178th: A bowl of cereal: Killed by Mildew'dEar on Day 2 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SNAP, CRACKLE, POPPED!} *177th: Savage Superior: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 2 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ BRUTAL KILLING SAVAGE} *176th: RomleonTheTaySwiftFan122: Killed by Hawkeye bowman 13 on Day 3 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ JACKED INTO NOVEMBER} *175th: ResonX: Killed by Joeaikman on Day 3 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GAVE HIM HURTS} *174th: ParoThese: Killed by JohnLeJohn on Day 3 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ PARO-DIES} *173rd: BiggySmooth: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 3''' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ #KILLBIGGY}' *172nd: Segamad66: Killed by RoboticOperatingApple on Day 3' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FELL OF HIS BALCONY}' *171st: Pirate Princess7: Killed by GIR 5 life on Day 4 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ KILLED IN 2 FUCKING MINUTES}' *170th: Awesomesix: Killed by Kungfuguy27 on Day 4 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ STOPPED SMOKING CRACK}' *169th: WoodenHornets: Killed by JakeTheManiac on Day 4 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ WOODEN CASKET}' *168th: Shock7: Killed by ZayD on Day 4' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SHOCKED}' *167th: Superthingsoncups: Killed by ERBofSmoshery on Day 4 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ TOOK A VACATION}' *166th: LeandroDaVinci: Killed by Element K on Day 4 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ FINAL STRIKE}' *165th: Maxim Million: Killed by Teddyfail on Day 4 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ MAXIM-UM PAIN}' *164th: Reignic3: Killed by ThyNotShallRap on Day 5' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HISTORY}' *163rd: Four4: Killed by SkydivingQuagga on Day 5 '{ACHIVEMENT ~ 404}' *162nd: Windindi: Killed by Joeaikman on Day 5 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ GONE WITH THE WIND}' *161st: iSmack: Killed by Element K on Day 5' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ iPWNED}' *160th: ClassicalExpendable: Killed by MetalFire on Day 6 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ NEEDED TO QACH OUT}' *159th: JackBurton: Killed by BackToTheFuturama86 on Day 6 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ POLITICALLY INCOR-REKT'D}' *158th: DudeWithASuit: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 6 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ END OF AN ERA}' *157th: Agattert: Killed by Baby GG on Day 6 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ LOGGED OUT}' *156th: Your-New-Overlord: Killed by JakeTheManiac on Day 7 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ DESPOSED}' *155th: RazzyRaven: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 7' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ NEVERMORE}' *154th: Jake MultiSuperVids: Killed by Teddyfail on Day 7 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ *CANNON BLAST*}' *153rd: Gliscor Fan: Killed by Padsquad2010 on Day 7 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ GOT THE WIKIMAD}' *152nd: Devilishmind/Tovorok: Killed by Epicnail on Day 8 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ EXORCISED}' *151st: EpicLlamaSwag42: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 8 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ #LLAMA4DEAD}' *150th: Zombielicker: Killed by ZayD on Day 8' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GOT LICKED}' *149th: Deuce20: Killed by MetalFire on Day 9 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ DOUBLED OUT}' *148th: Batman3095: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 9 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ KNIGHTFALL}' *147th: Lydia Prower: Killed by GravityMan on Day 9 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ (BYE!)}' *146th: AwesomeGamer: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 9 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ INSERT COIN TO RESTART}' *145th: Stahlix: Killed by ThyNotShallRap on Day 10 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ FELT COLD STEEL}' *144th: Dean794: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 10 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ BYE DEAN}' *143rd: TheEyeOfAllEyes: Killed by Sceptileisgreat14' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ MY EYES}' *142nd: CaveJohnson333: Killed by Icey778 on Day 10 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ JACKED UP}' *141st: Straight Slinky: Killed by JakeTheManiac on Day 11 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ STRAIGHT IN THE GRAVE}' *140th: Lil' Jon, the Crunk God/SliceTHEcake: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 11 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SLICED UP}' *139th: Skylar130: Killed by ERBofSmoshery on Day 11 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ IT HURTS}' *138th: PredatorFan: Killed by Padsquad2010 on Day 11' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ PREDATOR BECAME PREY}' *137th: Jagaur: Killed by NightFalcon9004 on Day 12 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ NEVR MAD IT TO SUPPERBOWEL}' *136th: Alanomaly: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 12 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ a/}' *135th: AttackEyebrows12: Killed by Element K on Day 13 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ FAILED REGENERATION}' *134th: Pierce.williams.39: Killed by Baby GG on Day 13 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ DISCONNECTED}' *133rd: TP87: Killed by ERBofSmoshery on Day 13 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ TP WENT NATIVE}' *132nd: DoNotLickPotatoes: Killed by Teddyfail on Day 13 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ FRENCH FRIED}' *131st: ThatchSys (Barone): Killed by NightFalcon9004 on Day 14 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ GOT MIXED UP}' *130th: Lman2121: Killed by JakeTheManiac on Day 14' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ BUT... I...}' *129th: Bubbyaustin: Killed by Teddyfail on Day 14' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ LOST HIS MOJO}' *128th: Hippie Rat: Killed by Drakan95 on Day 14 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ RAT TRAPPED}' *127th: ScoobyWho: Killed by Element K on Day 15 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SCOOBY WOOBY DOOOOOMED}' *126th: Ynkrdlevin17: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 15 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ DIED ALONG WITH HIS LEGACY}' *125th: LeeDoge506: Killed by ERBofSmoshery on Day 15 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SUCH DEATH. VERY KILL}' *124th: Angemon44S: Killed by The Flatwoods Monster on Day 16 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ FALLEN ANGEL}' *123rd: TheSteelerNation2: Killed by BreZ on Day 16 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ RETIRED}' *122nd: Cam VideoGameRapBattles: Killed by Joeaikman on Day 17 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ GAME OVER}' *121st: Joeaikman: Killed by TheEyeOfAllEyes on Day 17 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ NOT ENOUGH DEFENSE POINTS}' *120st: BobbyIsAwesome: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 17 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ BOBBY TRAP}' *119th: GilcAtmey: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 17 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ NOT ENOUGH SALT}' *118th: RichardMilhousNixon: Killed by Silent Mocker on Day 17 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ WATERGATE}' *117th: Lasse200: Killed by Element K on Day 17 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ LASSOED}' *116th: AngryVideoGameBird: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 17 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ TAKEN BACK TO THE PAST}' *115th: S0UND3FX69 ''(Super Mysterious): Killed by Matoro58 on Day 18 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ THERE'S NO SOUND3FX69 IN THE HURT/HEAL} *114th: GreenToxic: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 19 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ POISONED} *113rd: Goku and Superman: Killed by Tigerisnormal on Day 19 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DEATH BATTLE} *112nd: PolarBore: Killed by Bobdave on Day 19 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ BORED TO DEATH} *111st: Phineas Flynn29789: Killed by Bobdave on Day 20 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ BUSTED} *110th: John Micheal Mitchell: Killed by Hawkeye Bowman 13 on Day 20 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ EYE BLOODS BEGAN THE SQUIRTS} *109th: KittenOfTheNorth: Killed by Dragonsblood23 on Day 20 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ CAT IN THE BODY BAG} *108th: Thegizmogremlins: Killed by Padsquad2010 on Day 20 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ BROKEN DOWN} *107th: YouTubeKorea: Killed by Teddyfail on Day 20 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ CHANNEL CLOSED DOWN} *106th: Matoro58: Killed by Loygansono55 on Day 21 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ THE USER TO THE LEFT IS DEAD} *105th: Hoagy: Killed by Joeaikman on Day 21 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DEVOURED} *104th: RespectthePixelette: Killed by Hawkeye Bowman 13 on Day 21 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ NO RESPECT} *103rd: Redinosaur: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 21 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ EXTINCT} *102nd: Anonomyous Wikia Contributors: Killed by Baby GG on Day 21 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SIGNED OUT} *101st: BlueBomber126: Killed by Icey778 on Day 22 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ BOMBED THE GAME} '-- TOP 100 --' *100th: JacobSZ: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 23 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DEATH OF A UNIBROW FAT MAN} *99th: Stofferex: Killed by Brandon Service DF on Day 23 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ STOFFEREKT} *98th: Hip-Hop is Life: Killed by TheAssyrianAssassin1337 on Day 23 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HIP-HOP IS DEAD} *97th: Felcool12: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 24 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ ' *96th: Corporal Genesis DXTR: Killed by ERBofSmoshery on Day 24 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ *95th: MaNCHA: Killed by Shovel Knight on Day 25 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ *94th: KaboomTheMan: Killed by JakeTheManiac on Day 25 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ WENT KABOOM} *93rd: Tesla Man: Killed by Padsquad2010 on Day 26 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SHORT CIRCUITED} *92nd: Padsquad2010: Killed by JakeTheManiac on Day 26 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ ' *91st: MrAwesome300: Killed by Teddyfail on Day 26 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ ' *90th: ShaunoftheRed: Killed by Dr. So6 on Day 28 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SHAUN OF THE DEAD} *89th: Meatholl: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 28 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SLOTH IS A DEADLY SIN} *88th: Swordzmanp236: Killed by Joeaikman on Day 28 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ *87th: Kazemon 93: Killed by Hawkeye bowman 13 on Day 28 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DEVOLVED} *86th: Ultimate Hair Dryer: Killed by Brandon Service DF on Day 28 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ UNPLUGGED} *85th: Avatar Four (Four☆Stars): Killed by Bobdave on Day 29 {ACHIEVEMENT ~SUPERNOVA} *84th: Minipop56: Killed by JakeTheManiac on Day 29 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ ' *83rd: Fametown: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 30 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ *82nd: FR3NZY72: Killed by Icey 778 on Day 31 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ *81st: Justinbuckner98: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 31 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ *80th: BasaltWolfED145: Killed by Bobdave on Day 31 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ *79th: UnibrowGamer: Killed by Teddyfail on Day 32 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SHAVED} *78th: Patts9009: Killed by Loygansono55 on Day 32 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ ...} *77th: Scrav: Killed by Padsquad2010 on Day 33 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ *76th: ShoopDaKev: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 33 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ *75th: PertyQwerty: Killed by Loygansono55 on Day 34 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ *74th: Mrpietcaptain: Killed by GIR 5 life on Day 34 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ RIP IN SWAGGERONIS} *73rd: IsaacNewton98: Killed by Dragonsblood23 on Day 34 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ WHAT WENT UP JUST CAME DOWN} *72nd: BlueFrackle: Killed by Dr. So6 on Day 35 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ *71st: JPhil2.0: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 35 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ LIVED LONG AND PROSPERED} *70th: GIR 5 life: Killed by Reignic3 on Day 35 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ BLOODY GIR} *69th: Cacola: Killed by Padsquad2010 on Day 35 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SILENCED} *68th: BlackAvenger19: Killed by Hawkeye bowman 13 on Day 36 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DISASSEMBLED} *67th: TheDoctorTenGrinch: Killed by Padsquad2010 on Day 36 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GOT IT HAND-ED TO HIM} *66th: Froggy7771: Killed by JakeTheManiac on Day 37 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ CROAKED} *65th: Rival Silver: Killed by Dr. So6 on Day 37 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ WHITED OUT} *64th: Laboratory Tuxedo 500098: Killed by Scrawland Scribblescratch on Day 38 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ ' *63rd: LakuitaBro01.2: Killed by Padsquad2010 on Day 40 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ *62nd: ValhallaBro: Killed by Baby GG on Day 40 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GONE TO HIS NAMESAKE} *61st: DamasterW: Killed by Teddyfail on Day 40 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ *60th: JohnLeJohn: Killed by TKandMit on Day 40 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ *59th: DuskofSkulls: Killed by RoboticOperatingApple on Day 41 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GHOST-TYPE} *58th: Tkid115: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 42 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ *57th: RespectThePixel: Killed by JakeTheManiac on Day 42 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ R.I.P. R.T.P.} *56th: JaphethMario: Killed by Scrawland Scribblescratch on Day 42 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ ' Stats 'Healthiest *'DRAGONSBLOOD23' (31) *'''BANTHA117 AND TIGERISNORMAL ''(30) *'NIGHTFALCON9004' (29) 'Weakest' *'LEFT 4 SPEED ''(1)' *'HAPPYSMILEYGUY (4)' *'SCRAWLAND SCRIBBLESCRATCH (8)''' Category:Blog posts